


new boy

by Shippet



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Gay, new boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippet/pseuds/Shippet
Summary: Virgil is a real lone wolf until he meets the new boy





	1. Chapter 1

It was like any ordinary morning for Virgil he wakes up too late hurries downstairs to the kitchen and makes himself a sandwich and runs outside still eating the sandwich. He walks to school alone. He has no friends because he wears black all the time and has a lot of piercings and everyone is afraid of him. he arrives at his school at walks to his locker to get the books for his next class. When he finally is in the class and still on time. He sits down and starts drawing while he waits for his teacher to start with the class. But then he saw that something was different. He looked up and saw a boy he has never seen before. He was really confident and had the most beautiful big brown eyes. The only thing Virgil could think was cute. He had a weakness for brown eyes. the teacher told the new boy to sit down and started with her class. The rest of the class all he could think about was the beautiful new boy. Then he realized he didn’t know what his name is because he wasn’t paying attention when the teacher was introducing him. 

Roman walked into the class and told the teacher that he was the new student. The teacher called every one attention and let him introduce himself I’m Roman and I am the new student I’m here because my dad has a new job. The teacher told him he could sit down He sat down and tried to understand what the teacher was talking about. someone must have seen he and tapped him on his shoulder. He turned to the student and saw a boy in a black sweater and a purple t-shirt under it. Are you having trouble understanding? He asked. Yes, can you help me? Roman said. Of course, and the boy started explaining everything to him. and the end of the explanation he realized he never got the boy’s name. Hey, you never told me your name. I’m Roman and what is yours? Virgil. Roman wanted to ask something else but they were interrupted by the teacher. So they stayed quiet for the rest of the class. When it finally ended they hurried out of the classroom. they decided to hang during the break and went outside. They said down under a tree. Roman didn’t know what to say so he started talking about the first thing that came to mind. Hey, how did you get such a special name? I am so sorry sometimes when I can’t handle the silence I start asking a random question I get if you don’t want to answer it. No, I’m fine. He started to explain where his name came from. Roman couldn’t stop listening to the story. Virgil had asked many times if he stopped caring where his name came from but every time he asked Roman answered the same way. No, I love it but that wasn’t what made him believe him it was the way he was looking at him. full of wonder. When he finally finished the story they went to Virgil’s house. They eat dinner together with his parent and went upstairs afterward. They talked until Roman needed to go home. And even texted when Roman was home. Yea Virgil was sure he was falling for him. when Roman was in bed texting with Virgil he was thinking about how cute Virgil is. Wait cute…? Already… am I already falling for him? seriously? he thought about Virgil’s beautiful purple hair and his big brown eyes and started to blush. Yea I’m falling for him….


	2. trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they know they have feelings for each other but are they going to admit them? And how will there parents reaction when they find out that their children are gay?

Roman knows his parents hate gay people they always start yelling at them. He knew that he is gay when he was 12. It started when he was checking out more guys than girls. It even got worse when he started he have crushes on guys. But he never told them because he was afraid that they didn’t like him back. He didn’t even look at girls anymore. And it made him really sad because he is something that he parents hate. And he is afraid that his parents are going to hate him too if they find out.. so he never told them. And he is really nervous to ask Virgil to come to his house when his parents are home. He only invites him when he is sure that his parents aren’t home until after dinner. They are now at Virgil’s house laying on his bed making homework. After half an hour they stopped and started talking again. Virgil saw there was something wrong but didn’t know if he should ask about it. There fell a silence and they both didn’t know what to say. I have to tell you something. We haven’t gone to my place because my parent doesn’t know I’m gay. It’s okay… we’ll be careful around your parents Virgil said. Roman started crying. Virgil was really worried did I say something wrong? Did he think to himself? What’s wrong? He asked. You are so supportive of me it’s awesome. Virgil then started blushing. Roman loved to see him blush because it didn’t happen very often. He kept looking at him until he started blushing to at how cute Virgil is when he blushes. The rest of the day they watch movies together. Haven’t you watched once upon a time? Roman asked It’s awesome. It’s about all the fairy tales you know but they are trapped in a small town in Maine. They don’t know who they really are and they don’t have a happy ending. Their only hope is Emma Swan, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. We have to watch it!!! 

On Saturday they went to Roman’s house. Because his parents aren’t home. They sat in the living room watching the next episode of once upon a time. I knew you would love it. Roman said and he looked at Virgil with so much love that Virgil started blushing when he looked back at him. He then realized that they weren’t even boyfriends so he paused the episode they were watching and he looked at Roman. Why did you pause the episode? Because I wanted to ask you something he answered. What did you want to ask me? Do you…. Do you want….. he was getting really anxious about asking him and could get a single word out of his mouth. What if Roman says no? Roman now was looking worried at him what's wrong? I’m really anxious about asking you something. You can ask me anything Roman said. When Virgil still didn’t say anything. Roman tried to calm him take a deep breath and try again. Okay, here I go. Would you… would you like to…. to be my…. Boyfriend? Wait for what…? Roman yelled Virgil was really scared that Roman didn’t like him the way he liked Roman. But then out of nowhere Roman kissed him and all of his worries went always and he kissed him back. They didn’t even realize had Roman’s parents walked in until they heard them yelling. They broke the kiss and looked worried at each other. Hey, mom hey dad…. Hey Mr. and Mrs. Sanders.


	3. once upon a time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is the next chapter sorry you had to wait for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what happens when Roman's parents find out?

What is happening over here? What are you doing Roman? His Mother asked. I….wasss… Roman couldn’t tell them so he just took Virgil’s hand. His parent looked at there hands with wide eyes. Roman looked away because he didn’t wanted to see the rest of the reaction. Virgil saw it and run outside and pulled Roman with him. he could understand that he didn’t want to see his parent now. So Virgil took him to his house. Hey mom! He yelled. But before she could say anything back they were upstairs. Once they were they sat down on Virgil’s bed. Hey do you want to talk about it? Virgil asked. No I don’t want to talk about it if that alright with you? Yes of course I get it. Let’s do somethings else then. What about once upon a time? You know I can’t say no to once upon a time. The rest of the day they said on Virgil’s bed and watched once upon a time. The only time they paused was when one off them needed to go the bedroom. After a few hours Virgil’s mom called them to eat dinner. Virgil never told about this brown eyed boy but she could see there was something between them. She didn’t know if it was love or just friendship. But they will tell her when they are ready. So she didn’t ask anything about them and instead just asked about school. And of course about Roman because this was the first time she saw him. But didn’t go into it to deep because she could also see there was something wrong. After dinner Virgil asked if Roman can sleep here. Yes his mother said without doubt. She could see that Roman needs Virgil. So she let them walk upstairs. They watched once upon a time the rest off the night. Watching once upon a time helped Roman forgetting about his parents. He was just watching it with his beautiful boyfriend. He was laying against Virgil chest. Around 12 o’clock Virgil realized that Roman fell asleep. He didn’t wanted to move because he didn’t wanted to wake him up. So he lay his head down and closed his eyes. The next morning after breakfast Roman went to his house even if he didn’t want to he had to do it. Luckily for him Virgil wanted to go with him. so Virgil drove them to Roman’s house. Roman opened the door and he saw his parents sitting on the kitchen table. They looked up and when they saw Roman they got tears in their eyes. He thought that they were crying because he was gay. He tried to walk away but Virgil stopped him let’s just hear them out. Hey sweet heart we are really sorry we reacted that way. We just never thought you would be gay. But we are going to work on it. And we don’t hate you. We love you very much. Now Roman started crying he was so afraid of what his parents thought off him and now to hear his parents love him and don’t care he is gay is a real relive for him. We will have to get used to you being gay. So take it easy on us. He gave his parents a big hug and walked up upstairs. Roman and Virgil were so happy it al ended well that they had a once upon a time marathon.


	4. final chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's almost Roman's birthday and virgil is figuring out what to give him

It’s almost Roman’s birthday and Virgil isn’t sure what to buy him. They are together for almost 1 moths and he wants to get him something special. Because Roman is special he never met anyone like Roman and he loves him for it. He could organize a special evening and cook for him and everything but he isn’t a really good cook. So he would just burn it all. What else can I buy or do for him it has to be something special. Virgil had been thinking about it for a long time but nothing was good enough for Roman. Maybe something from the serie you always talk about Virgil’s mother said to him at breakfast. His mother had been helping him think of good things. That’s perfect he will love that why didn’t I come up with that? let’s look it up in the internet to find if there is something special you can find. Virgil looked for a long time he saw a lot of beautiful necklaces and rings but then he saw the perfect one it was a ring and in the middle a swam and a hook. It was perfect because Roman ships them all the way. And I like them too even if they aren’t that far in there relationship. They will fall for each other. He orders the ring immediately so it still will come on time for Roman’s birthday. After he ordered the ring he sits down on the kitchen table. He can’t wait until Roman’s birthday. It’s finally Roman’s birthday and he is getting ready to go to his house. When he is finally ready (because he didn’t know what to wear) he drove to Roman’s house. He had met there parents before but this is different because now he is in the same room the whole evening normally they would immediately go to Virgil’s room. So here Virgil is sitting in the Livingroom with Roman’s family it’s the first time he sees most of them. when the room has been silence for a few minutes Roman introduces him to his family. And they immediately start asking them questions. Roman’s grandfather asked when they first met. It was in my first class of my new school Roman started. I didn’t understand a word the teacher was explaining to us and then someone tapped my shoulder. I looked and saw this cute boy in a black sweater. And he asked me if I understood what the teacher was talking about. I said I didn’t and he started explaining me everything. At the end of the class I understood everything. and I realized I didn’t know his name so I asked and it was Virgil. That was the most normal question they got it was like they were the first gay’s in the family. Roman’s mother asked if he is sure he’s gay. He started blushing uncontrollably and looked at Virgil for help but al Virgil could do was laugh and he stared blushing to. of course I’m sure I’m gay why do you even ask? do you want me to be straight or do you still hate the fact that I’m gay? Roman asked getting really angry at his mother. I would invite Virgil if I wasn’t serious. His mother didn’t know what to say back and Roman knew she still hated the fact that he is gay. He run upstairs and started packing his stuff. He couldn’t stay in this house any longer. When he came downstairs again he pulled Virgil up from the couch and walked outside. Virgil didn’t say anything and brought Roman to his place. When they were is Virgil’s room he remembered he still hasn’t gifted his gift so he tolf Roman to close his eyes and took the little box out of his jacket. Open your eyes he said to Roman. And the minute he saw the box he took it out of Virgil’s hand and opened it. Is this from ouat? Yes it is I do know what you like you know. He saw how happy Roman was with his new ring and put it on. Roman gave him a passionate kiss on his month and Virgil started blushing. when Virgil didn’t kiss back Roman stopped and pulled back. What’s wrong he asked. Youuu justtt….. he tried to answer but he could’t get the words out. Youuuu jussst haad my firrrst kissss. He finally said. Wait you never kissed anyone before? Virgil face got even redder. Nope he finally answered. And Roman kissed him again and this time he could react and kissed Roman with even more passion than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this and if you have an idea for a new story let me know <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and there will be a next chapter I am already writing it!!!


End file.
